Wondrous
by talkstoangels77
Summary: *Fumbling Towards Ecstacy, Part I* Temptation will be not only his downfall but that of the entire human race...
1. Prologue

**AN**: Okay, so, this is my entry for Nims Dias-angelovdarkness's Blackwidow Challenge! Or at least, the first part...Anyway, the plot is based on a sci-fi show that was on a couple of years ago. Now, I'm not going to tell you what it is, because I'm curious to see how many of you will recognize it. Also, I'm a bit nervous about this, because it's the first time I have ever written anything this...suggestive. Don't worry, it isn't anything that warrants a rating above T.

Disclaimer: If you think I own TRC, or the story this plot is based on, then go home, because your town/city/village/compund/whatever-you-live-in is missing its idiot.

Humans…you're such wondrous creatures.

Always reaching forward, striving to create something the likes of which has never been seen before. Though, quite often, the things which make the biggest impact end up being the most dangerous. Say, for example…steel…guns…bombs…_us_.

I allow a small smile to cross my features as I make my way up my target's drive, for what hopefully will be the first in a long line of visits…though, not _too_ long. After all, we want to implement The Plan as soon as possible.

I mentally go over all the information I have on this man in my head, trying not to think about the tortures implemented upon the one I'm here to take the place of, the version we gathered it from. You see, she apparently started to have feelings for this man, and was thinking about telling him the truth. And let's face it: we can't have that…at least, not yet.

I knock upon the door, anxiously waiting for him to come and open it, and his world, to me. The door opens, and I take a good look at this man for the first time, at least through my own eyes.

Syaoran Li, twenty-eight years old. Dark brown hair, eyes of a rather unique shade of amber. Height: six feet, two inches. His weight is unknown to any but his private doctor, as he refuses to have it documented in any sort of file that someone could access…Not that it couldn't be taken from his doctor, but if we were to take that information, it would certainly draw unwanted suspicion. He's the only son of amongst five children in his immediate family, making him the heir to quite a heft sum of money, not to mention the vast number of corporations and political alliances his family has their say in. Normally, a man like that would be wary of gold-digging girlfriends. Thankfully, he either doesn't care about it, or he's too smitten with Sakura Kinomoto to even think about it.

Now, this would be enough to draw the attentions of any human woman. But for me, the only reason I'm here is because this man happens to be the head of Earth's Technical Defense, and one of the higher-ups in the magical council. The good looks, the gifts he gives to the woman lucky enough to hold his heart…those are just nice little extras to help me pass the time until I get what I need. After that, the real fun begins.

The man in question stands there, his eyes wide as though he's viewing some sort of ghost. I frown, glad that I don't have to hide my confusion as I ask, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

He blinks, and shakes his head. "You-you're here."

My confusion grows deeper, and a bit of anger adds itself to the mix. If she did anything to jeopardize The Plan…"Didn't I tell you I was going out of town for a bit to visit my brother?"

"Well, yeah…but I thought you were only going to be gone for a few days, not a week and a half."

"So you were worried about me?" My frown changes to a smirk. "Or did you suddenly fall in love with some other girl while I was away?"

"Of course not!" He protests. "I would never just-" He breaks off suddenly as the teasing tone I used finally makes its way to his brain, and his tone becomes filled with frustration. "You're teasing me? I was worried about you, and you're teasing me?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry." I say, turning my face away and allowing my honey-brown hair to fall over my emerald green eyes, the maneuver being recorded as one that he apparently has a weakness for. Inwardly, I smile. If he really was that worried about me, it means things are going just as we want them.

The information is proved to be correct, as his hand comes up to my face and gently turns it towards his own. His eyes have softened, as has his voice when he next speaks. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just…I couldn't talk to you, since your brother is a hermit and lives on a mountain in the middle of nowhere, and there's no signal provider for miles around. What with these damned Tsubasa, I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

I close my lashes and open them slowly after a second, giving myself time to control my anger at his words, as I change the tone of my voice to something far more…suggestive."Why don't you let me come inside, and I'll show you just how _fine_ I am?"

He grins, yanking me against him as he slams the door.

~)(~ Wondrous ~)(~

_Seventy-two years ago, humans rediscovered magic._

_Sixty years ago, they began combining it with different technologies._

_Forty-nine years ago, they created the first Tsubasa, a magical android to be used in battle. These Tsubasa were to be the first of their kind, free-thinking machines to take the place of human soldiers. This was not their original purpose, but it was the purpose for which humanity found them suitable, their bulky, mechanical bodies proving tough against normal firepower, and their ability to run endlessly on a small amount of magic proving them more efficient then any human soldier._

_Four years later, the Tsubasa rebelled, and started a war against the humans that used them. The war lasted another seven years, the humans who had created them in the first place disappeared, reportedly killed by the world's government. At the end of the war, the humans were able to push the Tsubasa off the planet, sending them into space, before creating a shield to protect their world._

_However, after ten years showed no signs of the machines they had created, the humans relaxed, and the shield was lowered. It was believed that perhaps the machines had gone into some sort of hibernation, caused by the lack of magic in their systems._

_Two years ago, this assumption was proved false with the sudden attack on a merchant vessel by a Tsubasa ship. The Tsubasa have reappeared, and they have a weapon far more deadly than the human race could ever suspect…_

**So, what do you guys think?**


	2. Part I

**AN**: Alright, so here is the second part...nobody's guessed it so far, or at least, I don't know if they have...(Leave me some reviews people, please!)

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC, or the awesome show tht provided the inspiration for this fic...

I wake alone, stretching my body lazily in the warm sunshine coming through the windows. Drowsily, I open my eyes, smiling as I think over the events of the past few days. I must say, Syaoran Li is quite an excellent lover, even for a human. The ease of responding to him…The phrase "we were made for each other" comes to mind, and I smirk. If he wasn't human, I'd actually suspect that to be the case.

A clanging noise outside the window catches my attention, and I ease myself out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around my body as I stride towards it. Standing at the edge, I peer outwards into the courtyard below, catching a glimpse of the man I've spent the majority of the last few days with.

He stands there, clad only in a loose pair of pants, holding a sword in a defensive position in front of him. Across from him stands a man several inches taller, clad in the same attire, also holding a sword, though in a stance that tells me he is preparing to attack.

I step away from the window, and as I pull on a nightdress and robe, go over the information I have on the guest.

Kurogane Suwa, a Captain in the United Earth Defense Forces, and also the captain of the ship _Ryu-o-jin_, named for his grandfather, who died in the first war against the Tsubasa. He is the son of Commander Suwa, a dignified officer with over three decades of service in his home country's armed forces. Tall, with black hair, and mahogany-shaded eyes. He has no aptitude for magic, but is incredibly shrewd, both on and off the battlefield.

I make my way downstairs, only to hear him ask Syaoran, "You sure you can trust her? I mean, doesn't she work for Hiiragizawa?"

"Funny hearing you say that, Captain Suwa." I raise my voice as I step outside, bringing both men to a halt. I make my way over to Syaoran and plant a kiss on his cheek, causing him to flush red. It's a rather cute thing I've noticed about him, that in private, he'll be completely open to affection, but in public, he's a shy as a schoolboy about things as chaste as holding hands. "Next time, wake me up if you're going to put on a show." I murmur, causing his flush to grow deeper.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" The other man calls out as he walks over.

I smile innocently. "Well, considering your sister is married to the man, I'd think you'd be a little more trusting of him."

He scoffs, proving my guess of his reaction to be accurate. "Don't you know, Princess?" he asks, using the nickname given to me by another of the humans here. "That just gives me even _more_ reasons to be suspicious of him. Besides, Li here doesn't like him either."

The man referred to frowns. "That's different. My dislike of Hiiragizawa has nothing to with his company. Besides, we don't have time for things like petty rivalries with the threat of war hanging over our heads."

Captain Suwa raises an eyebrow. "Which is why every time he comes up with some sort of new magical tactic to be used, you stomp out of the council room in a huff?"

"I do not." Syaoran protests, visibly flustered. "It's just, I know he and Ageha are supposed to be the most powerful mages since the first war, but there's just something about the two of them that doesn't feel right."

It takes all my willpower not to react to this statement, knowing that it was just Syaoran, I could find some way to brush it off, but with an audience here, it isn't that simple. Besides, as brash as this man is, he has a reputation for being quite perceptive. I have to admit, I'm rather surprised he can speak of it so casually, considering the effects it had on his father's reputation.

You see, the woman they're referring to, Mrs. Ageha Hiiragizawa, formerly Suwa, is technically Kurogane's adopted sister. However, due to the rather similar colouring the two of them share, it was suspected for a long time that Ageha was perhaps the result of some affair his father had. This was disproved when the Commander's whereabouts at the time showed it would have been impossible to have fathered a child at the time when she would have been conceived, but there are still those who believe the rumours.

She and her husband, Eriol, are indeed, as Syaoran mentioned, the greatest magic users since the first Tsubasa war. The two of them lead the magic council, and are responsible for determining new ways to use magic, particularly in determining new spells able to be used in battle, now that the threat of war is upon humanity again. This makes them very important to the entire world, perhaps even more important than the government heads.

The two of them are very important to _us_, as well, but for an entirely different set of reasons.

Tugging on Syaoran's hand, I draw his attention back to me. "I've got to go back to my place for a bit. I mean, as much as I'd love to stay, I really do need to go back to my own house every once in a while."

He sighs, then sheaths his sword. "You're right. Just give me minute to change and I'll take you to your place."

"What about our practice session?" Kurogane huffs, his annoyance at my interruption finally showing itself.

"He's right." I jump in, before Syaoran can say anything. "You should stay here and finish your match. I'll see you over at the facility in a few hours, alright?"

~)(~ Wondrous ~)(~

I walk into my current residence, locking the door behind me. Dropping my bag of laundry at my feet, I immediately head over to the computer. Logging on, I first set up a spell that will slightly scramble the signal I know has been set into the computer by the government to make sure nothing incriminating is spoken of. Unfortunately, I can't just fry the thing, because that would send up an immediate red flag. Instead, I'm just going to make so that all they hear is pointless conversation.

I make the connection, and a smiling girl with long, curly black hair answers. "Good morning!"

I frown. Normally, I don't mind speaking to this one, but I don't really have time for it now. "Good morning. Now, please put me on with _him_." I tell her briskly, referring to the one in charge.

She disappears, and moments later an older man shows up on the screen, the oldest of us all. "Fei Wong Reed." I say, bowing my head respectfully.

"How are things proceeding?" He asks, not wasting time on pleasantries.

"Just as we had hoped…though, Captain Suwa may prove to be problematic. He's a bit suspicious of me."

"Yes, well, he can be easily dealt with. For now, we have other concerns."

"Yes, sir…" There's a note of uncertainty in my voice, at which I immediately flinch. I can't have him thinking I am going soft like _her_.

Unfortunately, he catches it. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, sir….I was just wondering, wouldn't this be simpler if we were to locate the lost one, and ask for their help?" I ask, mentioning the one version who no one but he and the creators know the face of.

His face turns red with anger. "No! Absolutely not! How many times have I told you and the others? If we awaken the lost one or _them_ too early, it will jeopardize everything. No, the lost one must remain secret for now."

I nod, not wanting to take the chance of something happening should I argue. "Yes, sir. If there is no other instructions you need to give me at this time, may I take my leave?"

"Just a moment." He gestures to someone I cannot see. "She wishes to speak with you."

A new face appears, although it is not at all new to me. Indeed, it is the same face I view in the mirror every day.

The one who was here before me speaks. "Can I ask you for something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't kill him." She pleads.

I frown, not mentioning the fact that Fei Wong has already instructed me to make sure that he does not die yet. "Very well. I will leave him alive."

I also don't mention that this leaves me with a very wide range of things I _can_ do to him.

**For those of you who don't know, "Ageha" means "butterfly" (grins) So, any guesses as to what's going on?**


	3. Part II

**AN**: Alright, here's chapter three...we get to meet a few more characters, and find out a few things about their roles...I have to say, I'm really sad about the number of reviews versus the number of views...I don't care if you think it's horrible. I just want some feedback!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of it. *shakes head* not a single thing, you hear!

A few hours later, I make my way up to the facility which houses this city's military base. Although, the term "fortress" might actually be more appropriate, considering its contents. Along with multiple training grounds and the storage rooms for military craft, there are living quarters for personnel. And of course, the Councils, government and magic-military both, have their designated sections as well.

It's a rather impressive set of structures, actually. After I've completed my task, I'll have to ask Fei to make sure it doesn't get damaged too badly. I think it could be rather useful, myself.

"Hello, Princess." A cheerful voice calls out as a tall figure steps up beside me. I struggle to keep myself from asking just what it was that made him come up with that particular nickname…

The person who just spoke is Fai D. Flourite, a high-ranking magician on the council, though he also excels as a pilot. Blond hair, blue eyes, and an overly-cheerful demeanor even in the most stressful situations that has been known to draw the annoyance of his superiors and fellow officers, one Captain Suwa in particular.

Instead, I simply smile. "Good afternoon, Fai."

He grins, then leans in closer. "So, have you heard? The final testing for the defense shields are going to be held in a few days. After that, we should be able to relax a bit. Everybody's so tense, it's really depressing. I can't stand it!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that why you act as if you haven't a care, then? To relieve tension?"

"But of course! After all," He tells me, lowering his voice as if we were conspiring together in some way, which would be quite funny, if it didn't remind me of another scene in another place. "They have to have something to take their anger out on, and better they do it on someone they actually have a reason to be upset with than some lower officer who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So you're a martyr, then?"

His grin turns sheepish. "If that's what you need me to be, Princess."

"You know, I may just take you up on that someday." I tell him, knowing he has no idea just how truthful that statement is. Continuing with the light tone of the conversation, I ask, "So, which government official was chosen to lower themselves to visiting us for this momentous occasion?"

He chuckles, knowing as well as I do that there is very little love lost between the military and the government. "Actually, our visitor apparently volunteered." He takes in my surprised look as we continue making our way through the halls. "I know, I couldn't believe it either. But she's actually a very sweet little girl."

"Fai, it's a government official. She can't be a little girl, that would be illegal."

"Ah, well, alright. She's not a little girl, but she does seem rather sweet. She even impressed Kuro-tan." He tells me, using one of his multiple nicknames for Captain Suwa.

For once, I don't have to hide the emotions that come over me. "Really?" I ask, my voice heavy with disbelief.

"Yep." He says as we reach the main control center, which doubles as a meeting room on most days. "Or at least, I' m guessing that's what it was. He couldn't stop staring at her." He backs away as the door opens. "It was very nice to speak with you, Miss Sakura. I'll see you later on, perhaps?"

"You're not coming in?"

His sheepish grin from earlier returns. "Eh, I'm afraid not. It appears that Captain Suwa doesn't take too well to being teased. For now, I figure it's best if I stay out the line of fire," He tells me as I enter the room.

Despite his antics, Fai D. Flourite truly cares about his comrades. That could very well prove troublesome later on, if things aren't handled carefully.

I take the few steps up into the room, and I'm greeted with the usual sight of multiple military personnel scurrying around, studying the magical holo-screens stationed within the room. What immediately draws my attention, however, is the unfamiliar woman with her back to me who is peering over the shoulder of one of them, pointing to things shown upon the screen and obviously asking questions.

The stranger, apparently noticing my arrival, turns to face me, and, perhaps due to the realization that we have not met, leaves the screen behind and begins to make her way towards me. As she does so, I take in her appearance. Lavender eyes, with dark hair of a shade somewhere between grey and black though I'm not entirely sure as to the length, due to the fact that she has it pulled back into a bun.

She reaches me, and holds out hand. "Tomoyo Daidouji. Secretary of Education." She says, introducing herself.

I take her hand and shake it, offering a light, friendly smile. "Sakura Kinomoto." I tell her, offering the name I've been granted for this mission. "Technical defense."

She smiles, and then begins to chatter away about how impressed she is about all of this. However, after only a few seconds we are interrupted by the door behind me opening once more.

"Stupid mage! Honestly, just because I stared at her pretty much the whole time she was here, does not mean I was-" The voice breaks off, and both Tomoyo and I look to see Kurogane Suwa coming up the stairs.

"What was that, Captain Suwa?" Tomoyo asks, and I am forced to stifle a grin. I must admit, this human is one of the better ones I've met, and I can't help but wonder if, in another time and place, or if I had been just another human, or if she had been one of us, we might have had the opportunity to become very close friends.

"Nothing, just…It's the first time I've seen any government official so interested with what goes on here. Most of the time the idiots who come here just hear a report on how things are going, complain about things that aren't moving along quickly enough, and drain a few bottles from the cellar. Err…." He blushes, realizing the implications of what he's just said. "Not that you're an idiot, it's just, I can't stand the way most of them act, coming in here and bossing us around , while meanwhile they don't even understand most o the terms I'm using to explain things to them."

The government official in question chuckles. "That's quite alright, Captain Suwa. Actually, I must admit I agree with your assessment of my colleagues. That's why I volunteered to come. I was feeling dissatisfied with the reports the other members were bringing forth, and realized that the best way to understand just what was going on here was to actually visit and personally discover the answers to some of my questions."

My respect for the woman, which started out fairly high when I spotted her speaking with one of the soldiers here, rises.

It's really too bad, that if things go as they should, all the effort she's put forth will all be for nothing.

**Review! *gives readers puppy-dog eyes* Pleeeaaase?**


	4. Part III

**AN**: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews last time! You guys made me so happy!^_^ Ok, well, if nobody's figured out the show yet, you probably will this chapter, due to a certain word...If you don't recognize the word, then you won't know it, but if you do, you might figure out part of what's going on...If that made any sense to you guys, let me know. I'm not sure it did to me.

Disclaimer: Sorry, not enough genius to think up this stuff...

I'm a bit nervous as I pull into the parking lot of the shopping center. It is my first time doing this, so I'm not exactly sure what appropriate behaviour would be. I mean, sure, I went shopping for clothes all the time, but doing it with other women is something I don't have any experience in.

As I walk inside, I hear a noise which resembles someone banging a pair of cymbals together four times, then a quieter double pulse, and then the same sound again. Digging through my purse, I locate the source of the noise and hold it out to my ear, choosing the "audio only" option as I do so.

"Sakura?" Ageha's slightly smug voice sounds in my ear. It's a bit annoying being spoken to that way at first, until you realize that it isn't on purpose, it's just the way she speaks to everyone, including her husband. "What entrance did you use?"

"Um…" I pause, craning my head to look up at the sign above the doorway. "The west entrance."

"Ah-ha!" She exclaims. "Well, the four of us entered from the north side, but we've been making our way towards the center since then. You just wait there, and we'll be right there."

"Wait, the four of you?" I attempt to ask, but am cut off mid-question by the dial tone. Sighing to myself, I wonder just who she dragged here into this venture.

"This venture" being a trip to find dresses for the party being held to celebrate the completion of the defense systems. For some reason, the party was actually being held two days before the final testing was going to take place, but no one really seemed to think that this mattered.

My "boss" and his wife were going to be the ones hosting the event, as they were the only ones involved with it all who had a local home with the accommodations necessary. That being said, immediately after the decision was made, Ageha had rushed over to me, exclaiming that she, myself, and her aide's girlfriend, a young woman who worked in the military under Captain Suwa, would all be taking a shopping trip shortly beforehand to find the perfect attire or the occasion.

So, who else has she decided to drag on this little trip?

All of a sudden, I feel a tugging on the fabric of my pants. I look down to see a little boy, not possibly more than eight, standing there with a frightened look on his face.

"Umm…"He says softly, barely audible above the din created by the shoppers around us.

My face automatically softens at the sight of hi. I bend my knees and squat down until the two of us are eye-to-eye. Normally, allowing anyone to see me in such a position isn't something I care for, but when it has to do with children, things like that don't matter to me at all.

"What's wrong?" I ask, wondering what could cause this child to reach out to me.

"I can't find my mama…." He sniffles as he speaks, obviously frightened.

Rage fills me instantly at his words, though I manage to keep it from my face with the knowledge that showing it will only frighten him more. "Well, let's see if we can find her. Do you remember where you saw her last?"

"N-no…" He chokes out, his eyes welling up with tears. "I just turned around and sh-she was go-go-gone!"

"Oh, now. It's okay." I tell him, wrapping my arms around him and rubbing his back. "I'm sure she's here somewhere…." I stand back up, grabbing his hand in mine and taking a look around as I do so. After a few moments, I spot a young woman with similar colouring to the boy looking around frantically. Kneeling down again, I lift him into my arms and point towards the woman. "Is that her?" I ask.

His face immediately lights up. "Mama!" He cries out, immediately struggling to get out of my arms. I let him go, a little reluctantly I must admit. He immediately races over to her.

I can't hear the exact words, but her voice is just loud enough so that I can hear the scolding tone she takes. Unable to keep my anger from surfacing any longer, I make my way over to them. "Excuse me." I say, just loudly enough to draws the mother's attention away from her son.

"Yes?" She says, her tone revealing her own irritation.

"You have no reason to be annoyed with your son. You are the one who is responsible for him. You're the one who left him. If anything, he should be upset with you for not being there."

"Do you have personal experience with abandonment, Miss Kinomoto?" I hear a soft voice ask from behind me.

Turning around, I see Tomoyo Daidouji standing there, a gentle look on her face.

"I just don't think it's right for parents to take it out on kids for their own mistakes, Miss Daidouji."

She smiles. "I see," she says in that same soft tone. "Please, though, since we are here for pleasure and not business, address me as Tomoyo?"

"Then you must call me Sakura." I tell her.

Her smile changes from gentle to one that I'm not quite certain I can place. "Sakura…What a cute name! But then again, of course a person like you would have a cute name to go along with the rest of you!"

"Umm…." I hesitate to speak, uncertain of what I should say to such a statement. Suddenly, my mind catches on something she said moments ago. "What do you mean 'we are here for pleasure'?"

At that moment, Ageha Hiiragizawa thrusts herself into my line of vision. "Tomoyo's coming dress shopping with us!" She tells me in a loud, sing-song tone.

"Oh." I say, caught off guard by this development. Looking behind her, I catch sight of a young woman with dark, curly hair speaking to a young man with black hair and glasses who stares at her with an adoring look on his face. At the sight of him, I turn to Ageha and raise my eyebrows. "You brought Watanuki along?" I ask, referring to her aide by his last name, just as she does.

"Of course!" She says, continuing with the same speech she was using earlier. The look on her face turns sly. "After all, we have to have someone carry the bags."

The young man's face turns an angry red as he hears her words. "I'm not here to carry your bags! I'm just here in case something comes up that you need to take care of!"

"Oh?" The sly look remains on her face. "So, you're just going to stand there while Miss Himawari carries all her bags around?" She asks, turning to him.

His face, if it is possible, turns even redder. "Of course I'll carry Kunogi's bags! I'm just saying I won't carry yours!"

Ageha shrugs. "Well, since you're not going to work, I guess that means you're not getting paid for this time, either."

He freezes as his face pales. "Uh…Well, I'm sure carrying a few bags can't be all that difficult…"

She smiles at him. "Good boy."

"You look like you're doing well today, Miss Kinomoto." Kunogi Himawari tells me as he walks away, muttering to himself.

"It's just as Tomoyo said, Kunogi. Since we're here to have fun, we don't have to worry about being formal. So then, how are you? Is work going well?" I ask, awaiting her response a bit nervously.

"Oh, yes." She tells me. "Things couldn't be going better."

"Good."

We spend the next couple of hours walking around, looking not only at dresses but anything else that catches our eyes as well, Watanuki complaining every so often about this sort of thing wasn't in his job description. Ageha sends him out to the parking lot to put the purchases we've made so far in our respective vehicles as we stop to take a break and have a small snack. We watch the people around us, gossiping lightly about the people that we work with. All of a sudden, Tomoyo says, "Doesn't that man there look like Fai? I mean, I can't say for certain because his back's to us, but…Maybe he's here too?"

Ageha's voice is filled with confusion. "I could've sworn there was a council meeting. My husband promised he'd tell me everything, that's the only way I could get out of it."

I turn, and immediately spot the man she's talking about. I turn back, and am met with Kunogi's alarm-filled eyes. Thankfully, both of our companions are too busy staring at the man as she says, "That's not possible, Tomoyo. I saw Fai going to the council room just before I left the complex this morning."

They turn back towards us.

"That's good." Tomoyo says, smiling. "I didn't want to have to cause any hard feelings by saying having to say something about irresponsibility in m report."

We sit and eat for a few more minutes, halting when Ageha's aide returns in order to continue shopping. Before we leave the cafeteria, I take a quick look around, and, still seeing that head of blond, I tell the others to go ahead, hinting that I need to use the restroom.

I walk slowly until they enter a store, then, continuing at the same pace, shift my direction until I near the blond. Shifting my drink in my hands, I stumble over a chair next to him, spilling the liquid and ending up with a good deal of it on his shirt.

"I am so, so sorry." I tell him apologetically, grabbing a few napkins and attempting to clean up the mess.

"It's alright, Miss." He says, smiling a bit sheepishly.

I continue rubbing at the shirt with the napkins, despite the fact that both he and I know it isn't doing any good. After a few seconds, though, I drop the façade. "It doesn't look like this is going to come out so easily." I tell him, my voice laced with despair.

"It's alright." He repeats. "I'll just head over to the washroom and see if maybe I can get it to come out with a bit of soap and water."

"I'll go with you." I offer as he stands up. "I mean, not into the washroom, but outside it. After all, if it doesn't come out, the least I can do is buy you a new shirt."

He nods a bit meekly, and we make our way over to the little corridor. Once we get there, I knock on the door with the family-accommodating symbol on it. Not hearing any noise, I push it open and drag the blond in behind me. Turning, I lock the door, then whirl around with my hands on my hips, my tone filled with rage for the second time in only a few hours.

"What the frak are you doing here, Yuui?"

**So, what do you guys think? Let me know, please!**


	5. Part IV

**AN:** Well, with this chapter we are approximtely halfway through this story! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Really? after four chapters I still need to say it?

"What the frak are you doing here, Yuui?"

"Eh…" The sheepish smile that I know so well appears once more. "Well, I got bored." He tells me as he slips out of his shirt and heads over to the sink.

"You got bored." I say slowly in an attempt to keep myself from yelling at him.

It's enough, however, to let him know that he's currently treading on dangerous ground. "I didn't mess anything up, Princess."

Somehow, I manage to keep my voice quiet as I explode. "Yes, but only because Kunogi was able to cover for you! You came to the same city where Fai is. Where people would recognize you as him! Did you really think that wasn't a big deal?"

"I'm sorry." He tells me, meeting my eyes in the mirror. "I just wanted to be close to him, since I have a feeling I won't get a chance to know him, and since contact is forbidden…" He shrugs. "This seemed like the only way."

I let out a sigh. "You're impossible to stay mad at, you know that?"

The look on his face turns hopeful. "So does that mean I am forgiven?"

"I suppose I can do that. Just as long as it doesn't happen again." "My face softens a bit. "He's exactly the same way, you know. As much as people might want get angry with him, they just can't stay that way."

"Really?" He asks, his voice filled with wonder at the knowledge that even though he and Fai have been separated from a very young age, the two of them share certain characteristics.

"Yep…and you know what else? He apparently decided that 'Princess' was a good nickname for Sakura Kinomoto almost immediately."

A wistful look comes over his face. "You think, when we're done with this, I'll be able to spend some time getting to know him?"

I don't have the heart to tell him that when we're done with this, his "brother", with the familial noun some who have a close relationship with the other versions of themselves have taken to using, may not want anything to do with him.

Instead, I merely give him a warning as I leave the room. "Don't do this again, Yuui Valeria. If things go wrong because of you, Fei will deal with you himself."

~)(~ Wondrous ~)(~

"So, Tomoyo," I ask as we continue going through the racks, looking for a dress for me, as everyone else has managed to locate something suitable. "How did you get tangled into this excursion?"

She looks at me with puzzlement colouring her features, until I gesture at the clothes around us. "Oh!" She exclaims. "Well, Ageha and I used to do this all the time when we were younger. So, since I was in town, she said that of course I had to come along."

"You knew her back then?"

"Yeah, her and Eriol both. They were both adopted, did you know?" Of course I did, but I kept this to myself as she continued speaking. "Well, both the families who adopted them were fairly close to mine, so the three of us were always together, more or less."

"I see. So the three of you are close, then?" I ask, trying to determine what effect this might have on the events to come.

"Well, we definitely were when we were kids. We drifted apart a bit when it was discovered that the two of them had such powerful magic, but…." She let out a soft sigh. "I still consider the two of them to be my best friends."

"You don't have any magic yourself?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"A bit. Nothing like theirs though. Just the ability to do some basic healing and shield spells." My anxiety is relieved for a moment, but instantly returns at her next words. "Oh, and sometimes I get premonitions."

I fight to keep it from my voice. "What kind of premonitions?"

She shrugs, picking up a dress and holding it out to examine it. "Just little things, I guess…Somebody spilling their coffee, that I'm going to run into someone I haven't seen in a while, that a person in my class was going to cheat on the test I had planned…stuff like that." She picks up another dress, an a far-off look comes into her eyes.

"Tomoyo?" I ask, hoping that she isn't receiving one right now. If she sees ahead of time what's going to happen, this could cause a great number of problems for us. And we can't exactly get rid of her, either. That would also draw attention. We'll just have to hope that she doesn't see anything until after it's too late.

Suddenly, her head swings around to me, a brilliant smile on her face. "Come on. You have got to try this on." She grabs my hand and drags me over to the dressing room, where Ageha, Kunogi, and Watanuki are all sitting, waiting for us to return.

"So, did you find something?" Ageha asks.

Tomoyo holds out her find. "This one."

Ageha takes it from her, and I take my first really good look at the dress. It's a brilliant shade of red, one that makes me think of passion and life, and falls all the way to the floor. Ageha turns it slowly in her hands; revealing a mid-thigh slit along one side, and the barely-there, save for a pair of criss-crossing straps, back. It's a fairly simple design, but wonderfully elegant.

Ageha apparently shares my satisfaction. "Well done as always, Tomoyo. Here," She says turning to me and holding out the garment. "Go try it on."

I head into one of the stalls, and quickly get into the dress. It's a tad long, but the right pair of heels will fix that easily. Other than that, it's quite a perfect fit. I step outside to receive the opinions of my companions.

I am instantly met with exclamations and compliments, though Tomoyo says something as she begins to search through her purse that instantly ills me with alarm. "I have to get a picture of this! Such cuteness can't go undocumented!"

"No!" I instantly exclaim.

"Why not?"

I hesitate for an instant before my mind comes up with a believable reason. "Because if you take a picture, Syaoran could see it. And I want him to be surprised."

I believe I actually see a pout form on her face for an instant. "Well, I guess that's a good reason. Though if you wait until the night of the party to show him, he's probably going to be too shocked to pay attention to anything else that night."

**So, let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Part V

**AN:** This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I got stuck on part of it...Oh well. Anyway, something _big_ happens in this chapter...Not going to tell you what it is, though.

Disclaimer: You looking for the owner? Sorry, you got the wrong girl.

Tomoyo's words proved to be prophetic as we walked in the entryway of the Hiiragizawa house, what with the way Syaoran nearly walks into several people, not all of them completely forgiving about the action.

"Perhaps I should have chosen something else?" I tease lightly as we make our way to the large hall where the party is taking place, watching his eyes glance up and down my body yet again.

"Perhaps you should have," He says quietly, a slight smirk appearing on his face, "but I don't think I would've enjoyed it as much."

'No, but perhaps you could hold a decent conversation with someone without getting distracted." I retort.

He huffs, but remains silent otherwise, unwilling to admit that I'm right about his current frame of mind.

As we enter the Grand Hall, I take note of the multitude of people swirling around us. While the majority of them are military personnel, a good number of local investors who have made donations over the course of the project are also in attendance. We make our way over to our hosts, getting stopped several times along the way by people who offer their congratulations on a job well done. Syaoran simply smiles and tells them that the job isn't finished yet.

A strange echo of my own thoughts, though the meaning behind them is very different from his.

Once we reached them, I notice that along with our hosts, Tomoyo and Kurogane are seated at the head table. It isn't too surprising, seeing as they both have important reason to be here, but the fact that they are seated together is quite unexpected.

Tomoyo immediately stands up upon catching a glance of me, rushing over to the two of us and grabbing my hands. "I'm so glad you're here! I could really use your help. Didn't I tell you that dress was going to be stunning?" She gushes, her words tumbling out as though they'd been bottled in, and my arrival was the key to letting them out.

I laugh lightly as she leads us over to our seats. "Yes, you certainly did. Now, what exactly is it you need help with?"

"Don't tell me you're dragging someone else into this conversation." Kurogane mutters, his tone filled with annoyance as we sit down.

"That's enough out of you, Big Brother. Just because you're cross about having to come, doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else." Ageha scolds him, frowning.

"I don't think he's cross about having to come, dear." Eriol Hiiragizawa says, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips before sending a smirk over to his brother-in-law. "I believe his attitude rather comes from the fact that he had to use the fact that Miss Daidouji's his little sister's best friend and that she would consider it a great favour if he was to accompany Miss Daidouji to this event, rather than having the courage to ask her out himself.

Kurogane's face instantly inflames. "Why you…." He grabs Tomoyo's hand and stands up, heading out towards the floor. "Fine. You want to dance, we'll dance."

Tomoyo turns toward us a little bit. "Thank you." She mouths, smiling happily.

"Clever, Hiiragizawa." My date says.

"Why, thank you, Li. But I was simply doing m duty to a friend. After all, it's hardly considered proper if one's first dance at an affair such as this is someone other than one's escort."

Syaoran takes a sip from the glass in front of him. "Don't thank me. I've just gotten a fresh reminder of why it is I dislike your company so much."

"There must be something you like about my company…say, my employees?" He looks rather pointedly at me as he speaks.

"I think I can understand why Kurogane looked like he wanted to murder you a little while ago, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran mutters as he glares at my "boss".

Eriol pretends to cringe before taking his wife's hand once more. "I think, my dear, we had best join Tomoyo and your brother on the floor, lest my tongue cause Syaoran to make you into a widow tonight."

Syaoran and I are let at the table as the two of them glide away smoothly into the crowd. Suddenly, Syaoran takes my hand. "I don't suppose you want to join them?"

"Let's just sit here for a bit." I tell him, taking a sip from my own glass. "We'll join them eventually."

~)(~ Wondrous ~)(~

And eventually, we do. Though we dance first together, we switch partners soon thereafter, dancing with both colleagues and strangers alike. I finish a dance with Fai, who has come alone, and head over to where Syaoran has just released his partner back to her own companion. He notices my approach and smiles, reaching out his hand to claim me as his partner for the next dance.

"You're not dancing with anyone else tonight." He says quietly as he draws me into him.

"Oh?"

"You should have seen the way they look at you-Actually, perhaps you shouldn't have."

I run my hands lightly up his arm. "Actually, I did. I have to say, I'm surprised you hate it. After all, I've caught you looking at me the same way quite a few times."

He flushes as we take our places for the next dance. However, just as the music starts, a sudden chill races though the air, halting everyone in place.

All of a sudden, there's something different about the middle of the room. It blurs a bit, then sort of splits apart, creating this sort of dark void, a nothingness which just simply hangs there for a moment. Then, it opens further, stretching itself up and down and out, like some great mouth opening. And then, out of that great, dark maw, steps forth a middle-aged man, with dark hair and an overbearing presence.

He walks forward, the void closing behind him, as the people around him stare in shock, uncertain as to what his motives could possibly be. He turns, and stalks forward to where Ageha and Eriol stand, both of their faces filled with confusion. He stops in front of them, and bows.

Rising up part-way, he speaks. "I hope, that someday you will understand why I must do this, and that with that understanding, will come forgiveness."

As he rises up completely, he brings up the sword hidden at his side and strikes Ageha directly through the heart. The blade makes a strange, squelching sort of sound as he pulls it free, blood splattering on the floor around him.

As Fei disappears, chaos erupts throughout the room.

**My first ever death scene! Was it horrible? Completely unexpected? Let me know, please...**


	7. Part VI

**AN**: So, how'd you all like that cliffhanger i left you on last time? Not bad, huh? *evil grin* Believe me, we're just getting started. Oh, and I have a question for you guys, too, but I'll wait until the end of the chapter for that.

Disclaimer: Nope, not me.

"Thank you." I murmur to the young waiter who has apparently recovered enough from the shock of the last hour's events enough to continue doing his job as I take a glass of water from him. He bows, then backs away, offering the servings on his tray to others in the crowd.

I head over to the small room where the small grouping consisting of our earlier seating-minus Ageha, of course-is currently huddled together, placing a timed enchantment on the liquid. As I reach the room, I catch a glimpse of Fai a little way off in the crowd, looking incredibly frustrated and confused.

My heart aches a bit at the thought of what he must be going through, but I know that I can do nothing to comfort him. Instead, I can only hope with everything that I have that he says nothing of whatever conclusions he reaches.

"Here," I say, handing the glass to Eriol. "I know you said you didn't want a drink, but fluids are probably a good idea, so I figured water might be alright."

He says nothing, but takes the drink, his hands shaking and trembling a bit. Tomoyo grabs his hand with her own, steadying him as he brings it up to his lips. I suddenly notice shards of what looks like either glass, or perhaps porcelain, against one of the walls of the room, and also notice the absence of both Captain Suwa and my date.

"What happened?" I ask Tomoyo softly.

She smiles, though it is one of sorrow. "Kurogane got upset about how the security was handling things…and about the fact that such a man was able to get in here at all." She gestures to the mess on the floor. "He threw that at one of the police officers who came in here to get him for questioning."

"Ah." I can just imagine the scene, him shouting at the officers, wondering how the _frak _they could even consider him a suspect. Meanwhile, his little sister's killer managed to somehow cast a spell that got through all the defenses this place supposedly had, not just once to get in, but again to get back out. "Where's Syaoran?"

"Kurogane decided to take a walk to cool his head. Syaoran went with him to make sure he doesn't rip off anyone else's."

"Probably a good idea, that." My glance shifts over to where I can just barely see the edge of the officer standing guard outside our room. "Did they talk to you, yet?"

She nods. "How about you? What did…did you tell them?"

I shrug my shoulders wearily. "I told them what I saw, that a man appeared out of nowhere, said something strange, then killed Ageha with a sword before disappearing."

~)(~ Wondrous ~)(~

Several hours later, Syaoran and I leave the Hiiragizawa estate to return to his home. Except, I notice as we drive through the streets, we aren't headed there. Instead, we are headed to the military complex.

"Syaoran?" I ask as he pulls to a stop and we head inside. "What are we doing here?"

"I need to show you something." He tells me somberly as we make our way through the eerily empty halls of the complex.

"Is something wrong?"

He sighs, the stress of the day revealing itself in that one action more so than it does in his words. "Not wrong, but…I've just been thinking about some things, things that I guess really didn't occur to me until…" He trails off, though I know exactly what he's referring to.

"Nothing too terrible, I hope." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiles, though it is more tired than usual. "No, not terrible…just deep, I guess."

We pause in front of a door I recognize, one where the most-high security items are stored. We pause as he inputs the code that will grant us entry, and I take the time to ask again what we're doing here.

Instead of answering, he heads over to a locked safe, and I hear the somewhat-musical tones of codes being entered. He removes something, then returns to me.

He hands me a small disc. "Tonight's events made me realize that just because I feel secure, doesn't mean I can't die at any moment. So, I figure I should make sure this gets passed along to the right person." He shrugs. "That disc holds all the encodings for the shield we've been working on. The only other place those codes can be found is inside my head."

A mask of disbelief makes its way onto my face. "Syaoran, you can't give me this." I tell him hurriedly, pushing the disc back into his hands.

"I want you to take it. Besides, if something happens to me, I know I can count on you to put it to good use."

I step up next to him and pull his head down to mine for a kiss. "Thank you." I tell him, meaning it with everything that I am.

~)(~ Wondrous ~)(~

It's nearly dawn when I finally make my way to my own residence. Even though I am thoroughly exhausted, I immediately head over to the computer. When the connection finally comes through, I am surprised to see that it is not Kunogi waiting to take my report as usual, but rather Fei himself who is sitting there on the other end.

I deny my curiosity, however. Dealing with this man over the extent of my life has taught me that questioning him does not usually lead to pleasant results. Instead, I bow my head and tell him. "It's done. I received the information early this morning." I press a button and insert the disc. "I'm sending it to you now."

"Good. I had a feeling that might do the trick. Did you set the preparations for Hiiragizawa?" I nod, and he continues. "Very well. The Kunogi stationed at the base has taken care of things there as well." There are a few moments of silence, interrupted only by a beeping noise in the background hat tells me the information has arrived successfully. He moves away from the screen, and I hear the tapping of a keyboard as he looks it over. Finally, he returns. "This is just what we needed. You have done well, Sakura Kinomoto."

My head automatically jerks up. Despite the fact that I've been using this name for close to a month, it is the first time he has actually addressed me as such. "Sir?" I ask, filled with hope at what this could mean.

"You have earned the right to be called such." He tells me.

"So this is to be my model's designation?" I say, my voice breathless with joy, for we have been the only ones as of yet without one, other than those we use on missions.

"No." My heart stops for an instant, before he continues. "It is to be yours, and yours alone. A feat such as this has made you a hero to your people, and your name will be spoken with reverence for the rest of time."

My voice is filled with awe at the honour laid out before me. "Thank you." I say, my voice trembling, meaning it just as much as I had with Syaoran earlier.

**2nd AN:** So, there we are. Only one chapter, and then the epilogue left...Now, I was going to wait until next chapter to tell you this, but due to one reader's review, I have decided to go ahead and tell you guys that there is going to be at least one, probably two more fics to follow this one. So...because I'm curious to see what you guys think is going to happen, and because I still don't know everything that's going to happen, I was considering creating a forum for this series, now known as "Fumbling Towards Ecstacy" (brownies to anybody who can tell me where the name comes from) where people can put their theories and ideas of what's going to happen. Who knows, somebody may come up with something so utterly brilliant I have to use it! So, what do you guys think of that?


	8. Part VII

**AN**: So, now we see the results of Syaoran giving Sakura that mysterious disc, and we almost come to the end of this particular part of the story...But first, congratulations to timexgone23, NinthFeather, and nevvy for figuring out that this storyline was inspired by Battlestar Galactica!

Disclaimer: Yeesh, this thing again?

The day of the testing, Syaoran and I arrive at the facility together. I had thought that perhaps with the death of such a prominent figure in this undertaking, the military would hold off on going through with it. But, Syaoran informed me yesterday when I voiced this aloud to him that this event simply reinforced the belief that the shield needed to be up as soon as possible.

"Just think of it!" He tells me as we make our way to the main control room, oblivious to the strange stares directed at him from those we pass. "All the work we've been doing, finally coming to fruition."

I smile at him. "It is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" I say lightly.

"Alright, people, let's get this thing up and running!"I hear Kurogane Suwa bark as we come up the stairs and into view of the main area of the room. I'm a bit confused as to why he's saying this, though, considering it should be his father in charge here, not him.

There are multiple shouts and affirmations from across the room, letting everyone know that things are moving along the way they are supposed to. Finally, it's finished, and the entire room lets out a cheer of celebration at the confirmation of the shield up and fully functional.

Suddenly, one of them lets out a cry of shock. "Sir! A group of Tsubasa Raiders just appeared at the edge of the grid." She rattles off a list of numbers, giving a speed and an estimate of how long before the Raiders arrive at the shield.

There is silence for a few slow seconds, before Kurogane voices a single word, no doubt the same one running through the mind of every person in the room, save myself. "Frak."

The silence reigns again before he heads over to a communication console mounted on the wall and speaks into it. "Listen up! I want a squad of Raptors ready to go on m command." Disconnecting, he sends an apologetic glance at Syaoran. "Not that I don't trust your work, Li, but I don't want to take any chances."

Syaoran shrugs. "I understand, but I'm telling you, that shield will hold."

And indeed, when the Raiders reach the boundary, they stop, as if testing it. The room lets out a unanimous sigh of relief…Only to be halted when alarms sound throughout the room.

Kurogane immediately runs over to one of the computers. "What the hell is going on here? What happened?"

"The shield…it just…_vanished._" One of the officers speaks up, his voice trembling.

"That's not possible!" Syaoran says.

"No? Then you tell me what happened!" Kurogane roars at him, moving over and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and holding him up.

"I don't know! I mean, I'm the only one who knows how to manipulate the program, other than Sakura, since I gave her the encryptions last night."

Kurogane drops him immediately. "Who the hell is Sakura?"

"You know, Sakura? She works for Hiiragizawa! She's been working with me on this project for the past three months!"

Kurogane just stares at him, as does everyone else in the room, speaking in a voice filled with disbelief. "I don't know who you're talking about, Li, but you gotta come up with a better explanation than some made-up girl."

"She's not made up! She's right here next to me!" Syaoran protests, turning to me. "Look, see! She's right here!"

Kurogane's tone changes, becoming soft, almost indulgent. "Syaoran, there's nobody there."

Syaoran turns on him, as I adjust the spell I've been using and move away. "What do you mean?" He turns to where he saw me last. "But…" He casts his gaze about the room frantically. "She was right here, I swear it!"

"Damn it! I don't have time for this!" Kurogane pushes Syaoran away into the corner, heading for the communication device once more.

Smirking, I return to Syaoran's side, altering the spell so that I am visible to him once again. "What's wrong, huh?"

He looks up at me, startled. "You…did you do this? Why? Why would you betray your own people?" None of the other people in the room look at him as he speaks, though whether it's because they're too busy trying to defend against the attack or because they think he's suddenly gone mad, I have no idea.

"My people?" I ask him, my voice filled with all the incredulity and anger I've been holding in this past month. "My people were abandoned by humanity long ago. I haven't betrayed them at all."

"You're one of them?" He questions.

Instead of answering, I merely look over at one of the monitors, one showing the current state of the battle. Syaoran's gaze follows mine. "But now, that can all be set right." I take his hand in mine, and he flinches, turning to look at me. "It doesn't matter that we were abandoned."

I turn to watch the battle once more, smiling. "Humanity's children have returned."

**That last line of dialogue was actually taken from BSG itself...anybody know who said it? The epilogue should be up shortly...and it may leave you with even more questions!**


	9. To be continued

_A man stares at the destruction around him, his fellow pilots fighting against the force which has come to destroy his home as he looks on in a daze. There's something nagging at him, something telling him that this isn't right._

_But he really should be used to it, since he's been dealing with it for the past two days. Ever since the murder at that party, he's been in so much pain he can barely stand and walk around, let alone pilot a weapon such as this._

_As he returns from the battle, he decides he really can't take the pain and the not-knowing, and he wants it to end, no matter what it takes. _

_~)(~ Wondrous ~)(~_

_Two figures, a man and a woman, remain frozen in time and space, held there by a powerful combination of spells, set to be broken only by the occurrence of certain events. The room they are held in is quiet, save for the humming of the third being in the room, this wide awake and aware._

_Suddenly, the woman's eyes jerk open as she lurches forward, the spells that were formerly encasing her disappearing. She looks up at the other figure in the room, bewilderment clear in her crimson eyes._

_The figure smiles gently. "Welcome back, Mother."_

_To be continued in "Cataclysmic"..._

**Short, huh? Well, this is the end of "Wondrous"...Not sure when the next one will be up, but I hope you will all read it! If anybody wants to post anything, I was thinking of putting that forum up tomorrow...**

**And now, a few last words: Told you I could finish it, Nims!**


End file.
